Switched Up
by BelievingInMe
Summary: What was to happen if Katie Tavis and Demi Lovato's life got switched up? Quite literally. but I suck at summary's so please just give it a go!
1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

Katie's POV

I ran into my room with tears streaming down my face, shutting the door behind me I slid down to the floor with my head in my hands. I hated trying to be perfect for everyone. I sighed as I settled into bed, just another bad ending to another awful day but hey what else is new? I turned on my music and slowly drifted off to sleep but right before I fell unconscious the tiniest wish crossed my mind… I wish I could be someone people noticed.

Demi's POV

I ran through the door of my apartment building, I couldn't believe that my night time walk around the block turned into a wild sprint race when I realised that the paparazzi were following me… again. It was getting so annoying. I slipped into my pyjamas and pulled the duvet up. My last thought before I drifted off to sleep entered my mind… I wish I could be someone no one noticed.

**AN: So this is my first story and this idea has just been stuck in my head for a while so the first chapter should be up soonish I don't really know when but please review if you are interested in the story so far! I'll most likely keep writing anyway though ahaha. Let me know what you think! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Katie's POV

I yawned as I woke up, I really needed to start getting enough sleep. I stretched my legs out, something didn't seem quite right. I opened my eyes and looked around susupiously, this wasn't my room, my walls were grey not red and black and the last time I checked I didn't have a double bed.

My eyes scanned the oddly familiar room for the first time. I could almost swear I had never been in here before bit I already knew the door to the right of the bed was the closet and the one next to it was the bathroom. Without even looking I already knew there was a black bedside table to my left.

I felt extremely uneasy as I ran my fingers through my hair, wait my hair was a lot longer than this.. I ran into the bathroom and looked in the mirror what stared back at my shocked my so much I screamed. I heard someone running down the hall and my best friend Marrisa appeared at the bathroom door, No wait she's not my best friend! How do I even know her name? And why did I suddenly know everything about her and exactly how she fit into my life? Hold up but this isn't my life!

"Demi? Hello? Why aren't you answering me? You're freaking me out!" she said to me with wide eyes,

"oh um sorry what did you say?" I replied shakily

"Umm I asked if you were ok, It's not every day I get woken up by you screaming" she looked at me oddly

"Oh sorry I didn't mean to wake you it just kinda yeah, sorry"

She stared at me like I was crazy, which I must be right? This all just has to be a dream, I mean there's no way I could really be Demi Lovato! Right? Right?

"ok you're being really weird are you sure you're ok?"

I stared blankly at her, I was being weird? Shit. How does Demi usually act? How the hell am I supposed to know!

"Um yeah I'm fine just gotta umm I have to go shower! Yeah that's it!" I replied hoping she would buy it.

"OK just call out if you need anything, and remember you have the magazine interview today!"

She called out as she left the room after studying me closely. Was it even me she was studying? Omg I'm so confused.

* * *

Demi's POV

"_The day I first met you, you told me you'd never fall in love, But now that I get you I know fear is what it really was". _

I jumped up in shock, since when was my alarm my own song? Though my sleep glazed eyes I looked around. My head was spinning when I saw my face plastered across the walls, this room was tiny and in place of my walk in wardrobe was a one the size of a small cupboard, there was a small window seat with pillows and a blanket along with a chest of draws and a small bedside table next to the bed. Hold on why was the bed a single? I hadn't slept in a single since I was 10! Was this some stupid practical joke Marrisa had pulled on me? Surely she wouldn't go this far?

I sighed as I got out of bed and walked over to the mirror on the wardrobe, my mouth dropped open with what stared back at me. A girl who looked about 15 with long brown hair, freckles covering her face, hazel eyes and reasonably tall.

I started hyperventilating and completely freaking out. Someone knocked quickly and came inside, the first thought that came to my head was mum, but that's impossible right? My mum was Diana De La Garza ex cowboy cheerleader. But then how was it that I knew everything about this "mum"?

"Just checking you were up Katie, you better get dressed you have to leave for the bus in 20 minutes!" She stated happily

Far too happily for 7 in the morning, and what's this about bussing? I searched my mind… School, are you serious! I thought I was done with this 3 years ago!

"Katie are you alright? You look really pale!" she asked worriedly

"Uhh yeah I'm fine" I stuttered nervously

"Ok then if you're sure, but hurry up or you will be late!" she called behind her shoulder as she closed the door.

I absentmindedly started changing into my uniform. I was so confused how I knew everything about this Katie person's life was yet still remember everything about mine. Was I even still Demi Lovato? A billion questions ran through my mind as I finished changing and walked out of "my room". All I could think of right now is that this is extremely weird!

* * *

**AN: Ok so this is the first chapter! Please please please give me heaps of advice don't be scared to say if something about it annoyed you because this is my first story so I don't really know what I'm really doing! But anyway I hope you liked it and please check back for updates! P.S Its kinda short i know but hopefully the chapters will become longer! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

Demi's POV

I couldn't believe I actually just survived that. I caught not one but two buses for the first time ever! I didn't even know where I was going but somewhere in the back of my mind I did. So now I'm standing outside my apparent "school", I walked inside and my legs automatically took me to the stairs, I shrugged and walked up them slowly, I reached the 3rd floor and headed towards the swing door I was greeted by rows of lockers. Racking my brain to why I was up here I reached a locker, Oh! Right I needed my books for the day. So I needed a timetable, reaching for the bag on my back I searched through it till I found what looked like the timetable, Wednesday first period I had maths and second was drama, that wasn't so bad.

I opened up the locker and found the books I needed. So what was next? Form time on the fourth floor. I headed back to the stairs but before I could get there someone bumped into me and glared at me as they said

"Watch where you're going loser, I don't want to get infected by you"

I stared at her retreating back, was she kidding? I racked my brain for a name apparently she was Emma Small girl in my class and a complete bitch. Was this Katie girl treated like this every day? That thought remained in my head as I was climbing the stairs. Walking into a classroom I saw the people in there spilt up into 2 groups, the first group looked like the "cool, popular girls" while the second group looked more laid back and friendly, apparently the second group was who I hung out with, I walked over and sat down,

"Hey Katie" A girl named Jamie said as she smiled at me,

"Hey Jam" I replied as well as returning the smile.

I sat down next to her and started listening to the conversation around me, it seemed like they were talking about making plans for the weekend, I waited for them to invite me but they just completely ignored me, I faked a coughing fit to get their attention, two girls turned round to look at me, Georgia and Olivia

"Die quietly please Katie" Olivia said to me while Georgia let out a cruel laugh

My smile dropped as I looked away,

"Oh come on Katie it was a joke!" Georgia said while rolling her eyes

"I know it was, that's why you laughed" I replied with a fake smile.

Why did this girl even hang out with these people? Friends were actually supposed to be nice!

I glanced at Jamie, the only one who actually seemed nice around here, she was reading a book and blocking out everything around her, I sighed and followed her lead getting lost in space while the room filled up around me. I jumped when I heard the bell go and looked around once again, my mouth dropped open when I realised that there were only girls in my class, it dropped even further when I realised I hadn't seen a single guy the whole morning, I couldn't believe that this poor Katie girl had to go to an all girl's school, how had she survived this long?

I was still in shock when a young woman walked into the room, the Katie part of me filled with hate towards her and the Demi part of me filled with shock, What had this teacher done to for Katie to hate her so much? As the answer came into my head both parts were filled with hate. How was it that a teacher could get away with daily tormenting a student?

"Katie, KATIE"

I was pulled away from my thoughts when I heard this teacher yelling out Katie's name, I looked up to see her glaring at me,

"Nice of you to hold the whole class up Katie" she sneered still glaring

I pulled my head back slightly in shock,

"Sorry Miss Blandail" I replied my words glazed in fakeness

She continued to go through the roll and quickly followed by reading the daily notices, the bell for form time ending rang and I packed up to leave, I stared walking to the door when Miss Blandail stopped me,

"Katie, A word please?"

I walked over to her and looked up at her with a fire in my eyes,

"I disliked the way you interrupted my class just then Katie, I think it would a good idea for you to come back at lunchtime for a short detention, don't be late"

I looked at her in shock, she was giving me a detention because I hadn't answered my name straight away on the roll?

"Umm, Yes Miss Blandail" I stuttered with disbelief

"Good, Oh and by the way maybe it's time to get a bigger uniform" She said as she left the room.

I stood there in shock, did she actually just tell me I was fat? How had she gotten away with this for so long?

I was still standing there in shock when Jamie walked back into the classroom

"Come on Katie, we're going to be late for our next class just ignore what she said you know you're so much better" She said as she gave me a hug.

"Yeah, lets go I don't want another detention right!" I choked out in what I hoped was a normal voice.

She turned round to walk back out the door with me slowly following her still not quite believing what had just happened.

* * *

Katie's POV

After I had showered I walked out of the bathroom in a towel and walked into the closet, what I saw inside made my mouth drop open, there were rails and rails of clothes along with almost enough shoes to wear a different pair every day of the year. I reached out to look through a rail and I was in heaven. It must have taken me about half an hour just to decide what to wear, next I decided what to do with my hair. In every single thing I tried it in looked amazing, how was it possible that Demi Lovato was this pretty? I eventually settled for one look and quickly applied some make up.

I walked out into the hall and made my way down to the kitchen where I could smell something heavenly. I sat down at the breakfast bar and watched Marissa finish cooking what looked to be an omelette. She put it on a plate and pushed it over to me

"You know it's a bit unhygienic that you're drooling in the kitchen" she said jokingly

I laughed at her before digging in,

"Omg this is amazing, if I could marry this omelette I would"

She looked at me and at the same time we both starting cracking up, it took 10 minutes for us to calm down enough for me to finish my breakfast. It was so easy to get along with Marissa it reminded me of mine and Talia's relationship. I got lost in thought thinking about what had actually happened and why the hell I was in Demi Lovato's body, and how was it that I had all of her memories as well? It didn't make any sense. I think I was still in too much shock to really process what was happening.

"Oh yeah, by the way Mark rang before, he said the car would outside the building at 11 so be ready to go"

Mark, who was Mark? I started having a mini panic attack before I realised that he was Demi's personal bodyguard.

"Okay that's cool, wait what's the time now?" I asked her in reply,

"Uhh it is 10:59" She said while checking her phone

"Shit, I'll see you later Marissa" I yelled out as a ran out the door with my bag and phone,

I raced down the stairs not bothering to wait for the lift and ran into the lobby to find Mark there tapping his foot impatiently,

"Sorry Mark, lost track of time!" I apologized as I reached him

"Maybe I should start coming 5 minutes late to be in time with you" he grumbled as we walked to the car,

I looked up at him and saw the smile in his eyes, I smiled charmingly at him and said

"Please forgive me Mark it will never happen again!"

He laughed at me

"What's the bet you'll be late again tomorrow?" he asked me

"I would never bet on something I'm guaranteed to lose!"

We both laughed at this and he shook his head muttering away which just made me laugh even harder as I climbed into the car. I had only officially met two people in Demi's life and already they cared more about her then all my friends put together. Oh well I may as well enjoy this crazy thing while it lasts I thought as a settled into the seat of the car.

* * *

**AN: So this chapter is a little bit longer, please if you read it review! It would make my day! And please give me some advice to make it better! Anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter! **


	4. Chapter 4

Demi's POV

The bell rang indicating that fourth period was over and it was now lunchtime. I turned to look at Jamie it turned out that she along with Emily a girl from Katie's drama class were Katies only true friends,

"Do I have to go to that detention with dragon lady?" I complained to her

"You know if you don't go she'll just get you in trouble with the dean" she replied sympathetically

She was right, it turned out that Katie had ditched a detention before and was almost stood down because of it. I grabbed my bag and slowly made my way up to the fourth floor and into the classroom where I found Miss Blandial sitting at her desk on her laptop,

"Ahh Katie it's about time you got here, please take a seat"

I walked over to a seat at the front of the classroom and sat down. I looked at her expectantly, was she going to get me to do anything? I sat there for about 5 minutes before she said anything else.

"Ok, please get a pen and some paper out and you can write the following over and over again for the rest of the period"

She stood up and wrote on the board: I will not disrupt the class and I should learn to eat less.

I stared at her in shock, this lady was seriously screwed up! What made her think she had the right to tell her student to lose weight! I wanted so badly to protest but something in the back of my mind told me that if I did it would just make it worse. I shook my head still not quite believing this and pulled out some paper, I began to write it what was on the board word for word. While writing it down again and again my thoughts began to drift and the words made me realise that in actual fact I hadn't eaten anything all day. But then shouldn't I be really hungry? I felt a little sick as a few of Katie's memories came flooding into my mind. She had developed an eating disorder all because of this bitchy teacher. I choked back tears as Katie's feelings of daily being abused by someone who should have been trustworthy passed through my mind. She hadn't eaten a full meal since Monday and even then she hadn't been able to keep it down. I was surprised other people hadn't picked up on her eating habits, it should have become really obvious that she wasn't eating. It was like she was so invisible that no one actually noticed anything she did.

"You can go eat some lunch now, but you better make sure that its just diet food" Miss Blandail's voice interrupted my thoughts.

I scoffed as I began to pack up and left the classroom without a single word to her. My brain was spinning with all this information I had learned about Katie. I went straight from the classroom to the canteen and brought myself a cheese toastie. I then went to sit with Jamie and some other girls, I took a deep breath and bit into the toastie, I barely managed to choke it down but I knew that if the only good thing I could do while I was stuck in Katie's body was to get her eating habits normal again then that's what I was going to do.

* * *

The last two periods of the day passed without incident and I found myself checking my phone to find a guy called Matt had texted me, he was apparently Katie's boyfriend

_Matt Cross: Hey babe we still on for the mall after school?_

I shrugged it wasn't like I had anything better to do and I wanted to meet him as well so I replied

_Katie Tavis: Yeah sounds good, where do you wanna meet?_

_Matt Cross: I'm already out by the tennis courts (: xx_

I chucked my phone back into my bag and said goodbye to Jamie and made my way to the tennis courts, once I reached them I scanned the area for a face that I recognised, I had found that as soon as I looked at someone I knew exactly who they were and everything Katie knew about them granted that she actually knew who they were. I spotted a guy leaning against the fence smiling at me and I automatically knew that was him, I walked over to him and was shocked when as soon as I reached him he pulled me in for a kiss,

"Hey babe, how was your day?" he asked me

"It was alright kinda boring though" I replied not quite sure what to say

"Jamie text me to tell me that dragon lady was being a bitch again, are you okay?" he looked at me concerned

I smiled, this guy seemed to genuinely care about Katie and it seemed that he knew a lot about her life as well. I wondered if he knew about the eating disorder? No, the answer came into my head Katie was pretty sure he knew something was up but he hadn't actually talked to her about it yet.

"Yeah I'm fine just yeah I don't get what I did to make her hate me so much" I eventually replied to him

"She doesn't know what she's missing out on babe" he said lovingly as he pulled me in for a hug

"Now I'm pretty sure some retail therapy will get your mind off it for a while, and it means I get to spend my fathers money on something worthy" he said as he grabbed my hand and started walking to the mall. I racked my brain about the last comment he made, some of Katie's memories came into my head, Matt's father was a multi billionaire who adored Katie so would encourage Matt to buy her anything she wanted much to her protests. I rested my head on his shoulder as we walked, happy that Katie had someone so sweet in her life.

* * *

Katie's POV

I stumbled into the apartment tired after a long morning full with meetings and other boring stuff. Marissa looked up from the book she was reading on the couch,

"It's only lunchtime and you look like you've been hit by a bus!"

I glared at her

"Thanks Marissa you really know how to make someone feel better"

She laughed at my sarcastic response and started to read her book again, I plonked myself down on the couch opposite her,

"You better hurry up and eat something or you'll be late for your meeting with the x factor producers!"

Ugh I groaned it was only lunchtime and I felt like I could sleep for days, who knew Demi's life was so busy and tiring!

"Meh, I'm not really that hungry right now, I'll just eat something later"

It was just automatic for me to say that without even thinking about it, it was a lie that I said every day of my real life it had become second nature to say it. Marissa eyed me suspiciously

"I think you should go eat something Demi"

She said in a slightly threatening tone. Shit, of course everyone in Demi's life would see right through that lie, they already knew all the signs of anything like that. But I suppose it would be good to eat something, I mean this is Demi's body and as long I as eat nice and healthy it should be fine, I mean its not like she needs to lose weight or anything, she's pretty much perfect already.

"Actually I might go eat something, maybe just a quick sandwich"

"Good" she replied while flicking her eyes back down to her book.

I made my way into the kitchen and opened the fridge scanning the inside, I pulled out some ham, a tomato, cheese and lettuce and grabbed a chopping board laying the ingredients on it, next I grabbed the bread out of the pantry and set about making the sandwich. After I had finished I put it on a plate and made my way back into the lounge, Marissa looked up as I walked back in

"How long does it take to make a sandwich! You better hurry up and eat that, you have to leave in like ten minutes!"

Crap, I looked down at the sandwich and quickly shoved it into my mouth chewing quickly, I finished it in record time and was already out the door with my bag, keys and my phone with my sunglasses on my head in 5 minutes. Before I knew it I was in my car driving towards the contestant's mansion.

* * *

**So here is chapter 4! Sorry it took so long but I just finished school for the year! YAY! 2 months of freedom! So I hope to be writing a lot more! But anyway please let me know what you think about this chapter and the story so far good or bad! Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

Katie's P.O.V

I walked into the apartment closing the door and sighing. It had been a long day and I was exhausted, walking into the kitchen I found a note from Marissa,

"Gone out for a bit. Be back later :)"

I looked around for something to eat and saw a bowl of fruit. I grabbed it shrugging I couldn't really be bothered cooking anything. I walked further into the apartment and found myself back in Demi's room. I noticed a laptop beside the bed and an idea came into my head, I grabbed it and switched it on it took a few minutes but eventually the home screen popped up and I clicked into the internet. I typed in my facebook profile address and when it popped up I clicked add friend not really knowing what to expect. Had I just disappeared completely? If so then what happened to the real Demi?

I went back to Demi's newsfeed but closed it not wanting to intrude on her life. I opened up twitter and giggled, I may as well have some fun while I could right? And by fun I meant following and tweeting myself on twitter.

ddlovato: katytavis97 Thanks for supporting me! I'm so grateful for fans like you! :) xx

I laughed and opened up facebook checking the notifications to see if whoever was in my body had accepted my request. Nothing. Sighing I opened up tumblr and logged out of Demi's tumblr and into my own. Scrolling down my dash I frowned a bit realising that this was kinda weird technically I was sitting here reblogging pictures of myself. I shrugged it off; who cares tumblr's my life. I checked my messages and frowned at what I saw, I swear that message wasn't there last time I checked. I checked under my posts and saw that there was someone else reblogging photos. So that must mean that there was someone in my body, Oh god what if it was Demi? That would be so embarrassing, I cringed inwardly and opened a new text post typing

"Hello?"

I saved the post as a draft and waited to see if anyone would reply.

After a few minutes had passed I opened the post again and grinned in excitement as I read the reply

"Hi… Um who is this?"

I quickly started typing "don't worry but check facebook."

I opened facebook again and waited patiently for whoever it was to accept the request.

* * *

Demi's P.O.V

As I walked through the door I felt my phone buzz in my pocket I pulled it out and laughed, it was a tweet from myself,

ddlovato: katytavis97 Thanks for supporting me! I'm so grateful for fans like you! :) xx

I was now 99% sure it was Katie in my one was home yet so I started to look round the house a bit, there was 6 people living there and all the kids had their own room so it was a big house. It was obvious Katie had gotten the smallest room but it was ony because she was the youngest. I headed back through the house and into her room and sat down on her bed looking around, what did Katie usually do after school? Internet. I chuckled and reached for her laptop switching it on it asked for a password. I racked my brain and it popped up _staystrong52843_ it was rather fitting but what did the numbers stand for? Katie, even more fitting. I opened chrome and looked at her most visited sites. Tumblr was at number one I never really got into tumblr, for me it just seemed really boring. I clicked into it anyway and was surprised at what I saw. There was pictures of me everywhere, I laughed I had sensed that Katie was a fan of mine but I didn't know how much of one she was!

I scrolled down her dash and reblogged a couple of photos, it was a little disconcerting reading some of the comments but they made me laugh anyway. After about half an hour of sitting there reblogging photos my mind changing slightly, this wasn't actually too bad, it was actually really addicting! I refreshed the page again and was a little shocked when a post came up saying I had an unsaved post, I clicked into it confused,

"Hello"

That's all it said just one word, but I know I hadn't put it there so it must have been Katie right? I replied quickly but made sure it didn't say anything specific in case it wasn't her and they thought I was crazy.

"Hi… Um who is this?"

I refreshed the page after a few minutes and whoever it was had answered,

"Don't worry but check facebook."

I scrunched my eyebrows confused but opened facebook anyway. One new friend request… From myself. I chuckled and accepted I was finally going to talk to Katie and try and find out what the hell was going on.

* * *

No one's P.O.V

_Demi Lovato: Um so this is kinda awkward but who are you?_

_Katie Tavis: Demi Lovato…_

_Katie Tavis: And I'm guessing you're Katie right?_

_Demi Lovato: Yep that's right.. Do you have any idea what happened?_

_Katie Tavis: I was actually kinda hoping you would_

_Demi Lovato: Well this is really awkward_

_Katie Tavis: You could say that, maybe it was something we did?_

_Demi Lovato: Okay well what did you do last night?_

_Katie Tavis: Umm I was getting swarmed by paps, wbu?_

_Demi Lovato: I just had a really bad day and I went straight to bed when I got home…_

_Demi Lovato: Wait a sec… Did you like wish something before you went to bed or anything?_

_Katie Tavis: I think I might have… something like I wish I was someone no one noticed_

_Katie Tavis: Are you still there?_

_Demi Lovato: Yeah sorry was thinking_

_Katie Tavis: Well did you wish something as well?_

_Demi Lovato: I wished to be someone people noticed_

_Katie Tavis: Well I think we just found out why this happened but how the hell do we change back?_

_Demi Lovato: I have no idea_

_Katie Tavis: Quick question.. do you like remember everything from my life and your life and remember people and things and stuff like that when you see them?_

_Demi Lovato: Yeah thankfully otherwise I would have no idea how I would have survived this day_

_Katie Tavis: Yeah same here. On the subject of days how was yours?_

_Katie Tavis: Or was it mine? This is so confusing_

_Demi Lovato: Tell me about it! Yeah it was good you had heaps of meetings in the morning and then x factor stuff in the afternoon. What about yours/mine?_

_Katie Tavis: Um how do I say this politely…_

_Katie Tavis: Your teacher is a bitch,_

_Katie Tavis: and most of your friends are bitches_

_Demi Lovato: Yeah my life pretty much sucks _

_Katie Tavis: But the good news is you have a really great boyfriend and a couple of good friends?_

_Demi Lovato: omg I completely forgot I was supposed to be meeting up with Matt today! How did it go? Was it alright?_

_Katie Tavis: Um I kind of had to kiss him… But about from that it was good…_

_Demi Lovato: Yeah I kinda figured you would have to… _

_Katie Tavis: So you're not mad or anything?_

_Demi Lovato: Nah its ok and anyway it was basically me that kissed him right?_

_Katie Tavis: I don't even know this just messes with my head!_

_Demi Lovato: I hear ya_

_Demi Lovato: So is this just me but like do you feel like we've known each other for like our whole lives?_

_Katie Tavis: Yeah it just feels real natural talking to you! But I suppose we kinda have known each other well not really known but we know everything about so that could be it?_

_Demi Lovato: Yeah I guess so.._

_Katie Tavis: Your mum just got home so I gotta go but I think we need to talk later cause we have a whole lot more to talk about!_

_Demi Lovato: Yeah definitely, I would ask you to say hi to mum but you know… hahaha_

_Katie Tavis: It would seem it bit weird ;)_

_Demi Lovato: Exactly ahaha byeeeee_

* * *

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in forever! So I hate writing in first person that's why the first part is kinda shit but next chapter I'm definitely switching! And I don't really like this chapter either.. But anyway let me know what you think and yeah hope you liked it! Btw if you didn't catch on the italics are facebook chat :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Shout out to Anon for some of these ideas! Also this is going to be kinda confusing but when it's in Katie's p.o.v and I say Katie did this or whatever then it means that its Demi's body doing it… If that makes any sense?**

Katie's P.O.V

Katie logged out of facebook and placed the laptop aside before leaning back on the bed and stretching her legs out. She still didn't really know what to think about this whole thing. Was it just a dream? Would she wake up tomorrow and she'd be back in her own life going to school at the hell house? In some ways she wanted her life back but at the same time Demi's was so much better!

She thought back to the wish that had seemingly landed her here, what had been Demi's? I wish I was someone no one noticed. What did that even mean? Why would she be wishing for that in the first place? Katie put it to the back of her mind making a mental note to ask Demi about it later.

She wondered what Demi had thought of her life so far, she felt a little sick to the stomach when she realised that Demi would have realised by now what her problems were and that was probably one of the things she wanted to talk about 'later'. Her mind wandered slightly, one of the other things that she would want to talk about would be how the hell would they got back to normal? She lay there for about five minutes thinking about it and when nothing came to mind she sighed.

Katie yawned and felt her eyelids drooping slightly, in her thoughts she had semi forgotten about how tired she was, snuggling into her pillow slightly her let her eyes close and sleep slowly take over.

* * *

She was woken up about an hour later by someone shaking her shoulder, "Demi, Demi get up otherwise you won't be able to sleep later."

Katie opened her sleepy eyes and groaned when she saw Marissa standing over her "You sound just like my mum." She muttered under her breath.

"What?" Marissa asked her confused.

"Oh um don't worry." She said sitting up and rubbing her eyes.

Marissa just shook her head at her "I swear you're like a little kid or something!"

Katie laughed at her "Love you mummy!"

Marissa laughed with her before turning serious again "So did you have dinner?"

"Yeah, I had something before I had my nap."

Marissa looked at her expectantly but Katie just gave her a blank stare back.

"Well what did you have?"

"Oh um like an apple." Katie said not really focusing.

"An apple? That's all?" She said with her eyebrows raised "You're eating more than that Dem, I'll go order some takeaway. Chinese or pizza?"

Katie mentally hit herself for her stupidity "I was going to eat more but then I fell asleep!" She covered quickly. "Oh and Chinese sounds nice but whatever you want."

"Chinese it is then." She said while walking out of the room. "Oh and don't fall asleep again!"

Katie sighed and reached for Demi's cell phone frowning when she saw a text from an unknown number, she unlocked it and quickly read through the message.

_Unknown number: It's Demi I don't why we didn't think of this before…._

Katie rolled her eyes at herself. She had thought of facebook and tumblr but not the thing that with her the whole day? She quickly saved the number and texted Demi back.

_Demi Lovato: I swear I always make things ten times more difficult for myself then it needs to be!_

_Katie Tavis: Ahahah So you got any ideas on how we're supposed to get back to normal?_

_Demi Lovato: Nope I seriously sat there for like half an hour thinking about it and I've got nothing._

Just then Katie heard Marissa yell out from the kitchen telling her that the food had arrived so she grabbed the phone and headed out into the kitchen where Marissa had served up and had already moved into the lounge. Katie followed her and sat on the couch across from her. They watched the t.v in silence with the occasional comment when Katie remembered to check her phone.

_Katie Tavis: Well I had an idea…. What if we like wished the thing that each other wished before we go to sleep again tonight?_

_Katie Tavis: You still there?_

_Demi Lovato: Sorry was eating…I suppose it's at least worth a try right?_

_Katie Tavis: Cool its set then. And there's something else I need to talk to you about…_

"Who you texting?" Marissa asked making Katie look up from the phone.

"Oh, no one."

Marissa looked at her a bit taken back "You tell me everything Dem." She said with a hurt look on her face.

"Oh well its just Tiffany, nothing big." She lied easily.

"Oh right." Marissa replied buying it and turning back to the t.v.

_Demi Lovato: Hmm?_

_Katie Tavis: I think you already know what I'm talking about.._

_Demi Lovato: Don't worry, I'm not going to do anything stupid to you._

* * *

Demi's P.O.V

Demi looked at the text worriedly, Is that really all she thought I cared about?

_Katie Tavis: You know that's not the only thing I'm worried about._

_Demi Lovato: So I wonder if this wish thing tonight works if we'll remember any of this?_

Demi frowned at her sudden change of topic but decided to let it go anyway, Katie would talk when she was ready and it wasn't like she could do anything to herself at the moment.

_Katie Tavis: I hope so._

_Demi Lovato: Why? It's not like you're the crazed fan meeting her idol like some people… cough cough me. Hahahahah._

_Katie Tavis: Hahahahahahaah omg I must say it is kinda weird being in a room surrounded by pictures of myself! But I just think I can see a good friendship coming out of this craziness!_

_Demi Lovato: I don't think I even need to say how awesome that would be for me…_

_Katie Tavis: Oh you make me laugh :)_

_Demi Lovato: It's official… My life is made ;)_

_Demi Lovato: Anyway I'm really tired, your life is so much more tiring then you would think! Night Dem I hope if this is a dream I remember it for the rest of my life!_

_Katie Tavis: Awww hahaha Night! Don't forget to make your wish!_

_Demi Lovato: I won't! Don't forget to make yours!_

Demi chucked the phone down next to her and sighed out of boredom. She looked around the room for something to do and decided to have a proper look around her 'new room'. She stood up off the bed and over to the chest of draws looking on top of it. There were quite a few different trophies and medals for different sports along with a clutter of other things. She opened up one of the drawers and found it full of clothes that didn't fit in the wardrobe. She didn't really care about the clothes she had considering that she had to wear a uniform five days out of the week. She opened one of the smaller draws and was surprised when she found it full with notebooks. Demi pulled one out and started flicking through the pages, it was filled with different song lyrics and they were actually pretty good!

She heard a knock on the door and quickly put the notebook back where she found it aware of the fact Katie hadn't told anybody about them. The door opened and one of Katie's older sisters Letitia stepped inside.

"I can give you a ride to school tomorrow if you want?"

Demi nodded "Yeah, thanks." She said smiling at her.

"What are you doing anyway? You seem kinda different today" She asked suspiciously.

"Nope I'm still me! Why would you think anything else?" Demi said in a slight panic.

"Wow sorry bout it!" She said widening her eyes for a second and turning around shutting the door behind her.

Demi breathed a sigh of relief knowing that she had overreacted, that had probably made her even more suspicious. She pulled out her phone again.

_Katie Tavis: I think your sister might know something.. By the way your songs are really great!_

Demi waited for a reply but after waiting a while she realised Katie must have already fallen asleep and decided she should probably try as well, after all she had school again tomorrow and high school was definitely worse than home schooling! She got up to turn the light off and got into bed closing her eyes and chanting in her head, _I wish I was someone people noticed…_

**Volia! Chapter 6! Hope you liked it and let me know what you think and all that… Thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

Katie's P.O.V

Katie's eyes shot open and when she saw the unfamiliar ceiling she panicking for a second before remembering the events of the previous day. She got out of the bed and walked over to the mirror and saw Demi staring back at her. She wasn't sure whether to be glad or disappointed that their plan hadn't worked.

She sat back down on the bed and reached for her phone where there was a message from the previous night.

_Katie Tavis: I think your sister might know something.. By the way your songs are really great!_

Katie felt her heart sped up for two different reasons, of course she was worried that her sister might suspect something but it wasn't like she would ever guess what had happened let alone believe it even if Demi told her. It was the second thing that made her heart beat quicken. Her songs were meant for her only, she had no intention for anyone to ever see them and now her idol had. She shook her head in disbelief, and she had said they were great? She must have just been being nice. There was no way anyone would ever think they were any good, they were just mindless thoughts, free therapy!

She felt the phone buzz in her hand and looked down to see a new text from Demi,

_Katie Tavis: Hey are you awake?_

_Demi Lovato: Just woke up… Guess our plan didn't work_

Katie stood up and walked into the wardrobe picking out what she was going to wear for the day while waiting for Demi to text back.

_Katie Tavis: Oh really? I had no idea! Hahahah Did you get my text last night?_

_Demi Lovato: Yeah but I wouldn't worry about it, she always thinks I'm acting weird and even if you told her she would just think you're crazy!_

_Demi Lovato: If I don't answer I'm in the shower :)_

_Katie Tavis: well you know her better than me! But about your songs…_

Katie wasn't lying about having to have a shower but she knew Demi was going to say something else about them and didn't exactly want to talk about them so instead opted to make up excuses and then change the subject when she could.

After a quick 5 minute shower she got dressed in the clothes she had picked earlier and grabbed her phone to reply to Demi.

_Demi Lovato: Back, btw aren't you in school atm?_

_Katie Tavis: Unfortunately I thought I was finished with this a few years ago hahaha_

_Demi Lovato: Sorrryyyyy hahaha what class are you in?_

_Katie Tavis: Maths and it's not your fault :)_

_Demi Lovato: Shame haha but just make sure you don't text in social studies, drama or English cause all those teachers hate me… well the drama one doesn't really hate me but she doesn't remember my name so.._

_Katie Tavis: Ok got it! Um so how was the xfactor meeting yesterday? I forgot to ask_

_Demi Lovato: Yeah I think it was good, I don't really know but none of the other judges were there…_

* * *

Demi's P.O.V

Demi sighed in relief when she read the text that meant that Katie hadn't had a flashback on her history with Simon. She knew it was going to happen eventually but she would rather put it off for as long as possible. She felt Jamie nudge her side and she quickly looked up to find the teacher and the whole class staring at her.

"Phone away please Katie." The teacher said sternly.

Demi nodded and shoved the phone back in her pocket, this teacher wasn't so bad. She liked Katie because she was quiet and got on with her work. When Demi was sure she wasn't looking she quickly pulled the phone back out and typed a quick text to Katie.

_Katie Tavis: Got caught. Text later :)_

She looked back to her work and felt Jamie's eyes on her. She looked over to see Jamie raising her eyebrows at her and shaking her head. Demi held back at smile, and turned back to her work. It was all pretty basic especially since she had Katie's knowledge and her own. It made every subject pretty easy. She finished the exercise quickly and sat back in her chair looking around.

For the first time she properly observed Katie's form class. There were the populars that consisted of a bunch of bitchy girls including Emma Small the one that bumped into her yesterday, they all seemed extremely up themselves but they didn't really have much reason to be. Then there was the people Katie hung out with, they weren't much better than the populars making snide comments all the time and most of the time making Katie feel like shit. Then there were the in betweeners the ones that didn't really belong to any group in the class but instead were parts of groups from other classes, they all seemed nice, much nicer than anyone else in the class.

Eventually the bell rang and Demi quickly packed up shoving her books in her bag and waited for Jamie patiently.

"Um Katie what are you doing? You're going to be late.." Jamie said still sitting at the desk.

Demi looked at her confused "Are you not coming?"

"We have option, my option is in here.." Jamie said looking at her worriedly "Are you alright? You seem kinda off today."

"Oh yeah I'm fine but I better go!" Demi said before running out of the class realising that she had to get up to the fourth floor in a matter of minutes. She ran up the stairs and was almost at the door when the bell rang, she groaned as she pushed the door open. Of course if she was going to be a second late!

The teacher looked up from the desk and smiled at her "I'll let you off this time Katie."

Demi sighed in relief and quickly hurried to her desk. She felt her phone vibrate in her pocket and subtly pulled it out opening the unread texts.

_Demi Lovato: Shame! Talk later :)_

_Demi Lovato: You have eco now right? If so you can text in this class, Mr B doesn't care._

_Katie Tavis: Yeah I am_

_Demi Lovato: Good cause I was wondering you had like heaps of meetings yesterday so why did you only want to know about the xfactor one?_

_Katie Tavis: The other ones are all about boring things ahah_

_Demi Lovato: Oh ok. I just feel like I'm forgetting something about xfactor like something happened to do with it when it was still you and it was really important but I don't know what it is?_

_Katie Tavis: Oh that's weird I don't think anything happened that would be important.._

_Katie Tavis: But seriously why does this stupid school have so many stairs? It's annoying._

* * *

Katie's P.O.V

Katie read the two texts that had come almost right after each other and frowned, she was obviously avoiding talking about something because of the way she had quickly changed the topic. She shrugged it off deciding that she would figure it out eventually.

_Demi Lovato: I know and you've only had like one and a half days of it! Imagine 2 years!_

_Katie Tavis: Omg I feel for you!_

Katie was about to reply when the phone buzzed with a new text, she looked at the sender confused, why was Simon Cowell texting Demi? She opened the text and looked at it even more confused than before.

_Simon Cowell: Can't wait to see you at the next auditions babe, maybe we can pick up from where we left off? ;) xx_

Katie sat there for a good five minutes staring at the screen with her mouth wide open. She knew they were judges together on the x factor but why was he calling her babe? And what exactly did he mean by 'pick up from where we left off'? She shook away the shock and typed a message to Demi.

_Demi Lovato: Um why is Simon Cowell texting you calling you babe and what does he mean by picking up where we left off last? _

* * *

**A/N: There you go! Chapter whatever we're up to! Let me know what you think and everything and by the way the more people who review or message me on tumblr the more likely the updates won't be 2 weeks apart… But I am sorry for the wait I suck at updating! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
